Sweet Illusions or Harsh Realities
by Hideto-Sama
Summary: Many anime characters have gathered in a new world, some are aware of it but choose to pretend they don’t know some have been here so long that they have forgotten their home and others….
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm not good at summarizing my plot; so this time I'm explaining it (briefly). Many anime characters have gathered in a new world, some are aware of it but choose to pretend they don't know; some have been here so long that they have forgotten their home and others….

Prologue:

"So many… Suffering… Their hearts are bleeding; many have frozen their souls and are in great pain. I hear your cries. Come to me, my children, give me your hearts and souls and I shall free you of pain and the harshness of your reality. Come into the perfection that you seek. Come my children, for I shall grant your greatest wishes!" echoed a powerful voice throughout many dimensions and worlds.


	2. C1 Dreams really do come true

**I don't own Naruto, Great Teacher Onizuka, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Inuyasha, Gravitation or any anime or game that I may or may not mention. I also do not own the character Amber (whom I borrowed from friend's fanfic called Steel and Ice**)

A/N: Just a remainder, every one of the characters is dressed as they would in present time! Unless I make an exception and I can! Muhahahaha; cough, cough, wheeze… Water!

Chapter 1

Dreams really do come true

Sasuke looked confused as he entered the large structure that was Jissaikage High School. Shaped like a giant horseshoe, three floors high with an underground level, this was one of the finest schools in the city and it was totally free of charge. All the floors were completely sealed by glass windows and were all greeted by a cool breeze from the air conditioners. In front of the bottom part of the _U, _was the basketball court, followed by the volleyball and tennis courts and near the entrance was a large grassy area with a few benches.

"Hello! I'm Tea and I'm here to help you get to your classes. We're both seniors, so you'll be seeing me often."

Sasuke continued walking, completely ignoring the girl. She looked surprised at first, and then... "Hey you! I'm the lead dancer and singer of the local band, Jissai-Rockers," said she filled with anger. Sasuke stopped and turned towards her. "Now that you know who I am, your speechless and you want to apologize, don't you?"

"No, I just think you're the most annoying girl I've ever met!"

"Why you! I'm the hottest thing in this town, I'm famous, and you're lucky to be near me!"

"Get lost!" he said walking away, leaving Tea behind looking quite flustered by his attitude.

Moments later a blonde kid ran toward him and blocked his path. He was quite tall compared to Sasuke. Sasuke stared at him with cold eyes, showing no fear. The blonde kid known as Joey, addressed Sasuke angrily, "What's your problem kid? Tea was just being nice to ya!"

Sasuke just kept staring at him. "Dammit kid! You got a serious attitude problem!" He threw a punch towards him, but he dodged the blow. Smiling darkly, Sasuke began to fight back. In no time at all a huge crowd formed around the pair and began shouting insults and cheers. It wasn't much of a fight, Sasuke though small was making a fool out of the quickly tempered blonde. He was barely making any effort at all; he was just jumping around quickly and hitting Joey whenever he let his guard down.

"Puppy-boy is getting his ass kicked by a runt!" screamed Seto, whom watched the fight along the gathered crowd.

A young teacher followed by a pack of student teachers, (which were mostly women around their twenties) were walking around campus. He noticed the fight and continued walking with a strange tranquility as if nothing was wrong. He elbowed a few kids that had gathered around and as soon as they recognized him they scattered.

"I, Eikichi Onizuka, bachelor, age 22, greatest teacher in Japan, won't tolerate violence on school property!" screamed the man as he ran between them. He elbowed Joey on the gut and punched Sasuke on the face, and then he grabbed him and followed up with his signature move, The German Suplex. "And that, student teachers, is how you deal with troublemakers like them."

"Mr. Onizuka, you're so cool, wont you give me private lessons at your house?" asked one of the women as she clung to one of his arms, pressing her well-developed chest against his body.

"Hey I want private lessons too."

"Me too" said another woman. A small tear fell from Onizuka's eyes, followed by a naughty face with a goofy laughter. He continued walking, lost within the trail of his own perverted thoughts.

A loud bell echoed through the whole school and the mass of students entered the large _U_ and disappeared into their respective classrooms. Sasuke got up and walked around the school. He didn't understand why everyone left and he didn't care. He decided to climb a tree and rest there for a while. He was still angry that the teacher managed to connect such a powerful blow. '_Damn it! That guy… If the blonde kid hadn't distracted me, I would've…'_ thought Sasuke as he clenched his fist. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep until sleep finally took him over.

Several periods later, Naruto and Sakura were walking through the school grounds when they noticed Sasuke sleeping soundly on top of a tree. Sakura gestured Naruto towards his location, he nodded and followed her towards the tree. Naruto shouted his name strongly, causing the unsuspecting boy to topple from the tree and into the ground. Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed, as Sasuke straighten himself up.

"It's not funny!"

"You finally decided to come to school," said Sakura as she gave him a hug. He stood there confused; he pushed her away and continued staring at them.

"I got lost on my way to kill Itachi and ended up here. What are you guys doing here?"

"Are you okay?"

"I don't see any blood, began Naruto as he jerked his hair and checked his head. "You must have fallen on your head or something. We killed Itachi together, and then I became Hokage but I was still too young and decided to hold out for a little longer, so we came here."

"Maybe we should let the school nurse take a look at him."

A/N: This part will be from the point of view of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance main character, Marche.

I was reading a book when I heard a sudden commotion. Far away near the entrance of the school a large number of students had gathered and were all cheering as two kids exchanged blows. I looked around and noticed Mr. Onizuka, along with his entourage of fans, walking towards them.

I entered the school and sat down near the office and continued reading. I was reading an interesting novel about four kids that were transported to another dimension while reading a book. This dimension took the form of their favorite game and their only way to get back was to destroy several crystals that held the balance of the worlds together. The bell rang; I was too entertained to go to class so I hid for a while and continued reading.

Two periods passed. My eyes already hurt from reading so much, so I closed the book shut. I had been sitting so long that both my legs had fallen asleep. After getting up with great difficulty, I decided to walk the cramp away. While wandering through the school I noticed Naruto and Sakura dragging a new kid from the infirmary and towards the headmaster's office.

There had been a rumor in the school about the headmaster being a great shaman that often used his magic on the students. Seizing the opportunity to see for myself whether or not these rumors were true, I stalked the threesome carefully. When they entered the office, I pressed my ear against the wooden door and listen carefully.

"Sasuke, listen, you have suffered greatly. Surrender yourself to me, give me your sorrows and release your grief. Enter the world of fantasies and live free from pain as life should be."

He stopped. _Has he somehow sensed my presence? _I decided not to wait long enough to get an answer. Disappointed that I could witness the certainty of the rumor I went to a small cafeteria within the school grounds and got myself a soft drink. The cafeteria lady gave me a suspicious look, luckily in this school the periods where exactly like the university, in other words while many had class there was a change that some had free period, so she couldn't accuse me of skipping class. I walked away and checked my wristwatch. _Damn, I have Mechanics in three minutes. _

While I had nothing against the class itself I dreaded that period more than anything. Still I could not skip, well I could but rather I didn't want to. During that period, I sat next to the girl of my dreams Winry Rockbell, but for some reason I became very shy around her and couldn't even muster to say a few words.

I walked down the stairs that led to the underground floor and passed a few classrooms, I stopped at the third one and entered it. It was a large room, though it was almost empty. Many students had changed from this elective because they couldn't keep up with the class aces. I took my seat in the back table near the end of the classroom; later Winry left her table and sat next to me. She had her usual, bored look. I knew that she hated having to help me in the class.

I felt as if I had a ticking bomb inside my chest. _Damn it talk to her Marche! _I took my pencil and continued doing the class assignment, which at the moment was to sketch the plans of a three-dimensional object I had to design. Unfortunately my hands trembled too much while I held the pencil and all my drawing ended up with many pencil scratches. I was the only one in the class that still hadn't finished his sketch. But I guess that with three other students being extremely talented at this, it was inevitable that I was the one falling behind. The other students, Edward and Alphonse Elric were playing cards while chatting casually.

The teacher didn't mind the carefree attitude of his students. In fact he didn't pressure them to work because they were so fast they could finish his two semesters course in two or three months. They had already read most of the books twice and could do the reports and assignments without much effort, plus they had advance knowledge of the tools and techniques.

Winry was toying with her golden hair casually as she stared emptily towards her friends. I screamed at myself and kicked my own ass in my imagination, until I had enough courage to address her. "You can go back to your table, if you want. I know that you rather be with your friends.

"Thanks!" she said as she gathered her things and sat down with her friends.

Once again I my head was filled with mix feelings about what had just happened. I had summoned enough courage to speak to her, but I made her go away and now I was totally alone in the back of the room. As I looked around I glanced past a cabinet filled with pointy tools and images of stabbing myself several times with them filled my head. Before I could concur on how to kill myself with a metal ruler that had an L shape, my thoughts were interrupted when the door crashed open. The new kid had kicked it open and now made his way towards a seat near my table.

The teacher had fallen asleep and when he heard the loud noise he jumped out of his chair. He quickly organized his desk and searched for something frantically. "You must be Sasuke Uchina. Sit here, near the Elrics." Sasuke gave him an intimidating look. "Or you can just sit wherever you want."

Sasuke sat in the table next to mine and took out a metal like object in the shape of a star and began moving it from finger to finger. _That's so cool. I want one! _He caught me staring towards him and stopped. "Do you like it?" I nodded. "You can have it!" He hurled the object towards me. It was coming right at me; I panicked and jumped to the other side of the table. The pointy star sunk into the floor. _Gah! That almost killed me! How the hell did I jump this far? _

"What was that!" screamed the teacher. Sasuke just stood up and exited the classroom smiling like a madman.

I took my chair once more and took a deep breath. I picked up the pointy star and placed it in my backpack. I pressed my hand against my chest. _I don't know what makes my heart race more, being next to Winry or being attacked by Sasuke. _The bell rang and a glanced at my work. So far in all the class I had only drawn a single line, which I had erased seven times and the white sheet was now completely gray. _Damn! _

"Hey can I talk to you?"

I looked up and was surprised to see Winry standing next to me, but what surprised me more was the fact that she was talking to me. She was looking at me strangely and I suddenly remembered that she had spoken to me. "Sorry, yeah sure!" I said quickly, while I stood up and started stuffing everything into my backpack.

Before I could stuff my shameful sketches into my backpack, she took them and examined them. "Wow these are really bad!" Suddenly I felt as if a million books had fallen over me. "I've been kind of unfair to you. I was supposed to help you in class but instead I've spent the time wishing I were hanging out with Ed and Al. I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that." _Why the hell not! This is my chance to ask her out for a date. Say you know if you want to make it up to me, come to the movies with me baby! Say it! _"Um, if…"

"I know I'll help you with your sketches!" _NO! I really wanted to go on a date. Idiot, idiot, damn! _"Let's go to my dorm room, I have everything we need there." _What did she say? Her dorm! Score! Don't blow it Marche. Shut up stupid inner dialogue!_

Before I could rationalize what was happening Winry had taken my hand and was guiding me towards the girls' dorms. It was a large, round structure, much bigger than our own dorms. I was unsure of what was happening; suddenly Winry stopped and stood right in front of me. She smiled, I nodded and followed her the rest of the way at ease.

We entered the structure and got on the elevators. It stopped on the third floor; we then walked left and stopped in front of a wooden door with a sign that read 305. _305, 305, 305, don't forget it! _She opened the door and we entered the rather large dorm room. It had two beds at either side of the wall, a door in the far end, which I guessed was the bathroom, a wooden table in the middle, among other things where the girls' kept their stuff.

"Hello, I'm Naru!" called a girl sitting on the bed to the right.

"Hi." _She's pretty! But Winry is the only one for me! I sound so corny. _

Winry had gone inside and was sitting on the table. I came in and took the seat closest to her. Her friend was giving me a weird look that made me feel uneasy. It was the kind of look when you now something about someone yet they have no clue what you're thinking. I sighed deeply and began taking a few blank pages from my backpack. I took a number two page and began trying to sketch what was supposed to be a house.

"What are you doing?"

I gazed flustered toward Winry whom loomed over my shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to do it like this?" She shocked her head and walked towards her part of the room. There she rummaged through the contents of a plastic box. "Here we go!" She sat back down and set on the table various drawing utensils, strange pencils and even a T shaped ruler.

"What all this?"

"This, are the appropriate tools to make a decent sketch."

"You mean there are tools!"

"I keep telling you, boys are hopeless!" said Naru.

Winry giggled. It was a small laugh, kind of cute. With a solid determination to do my best to impress her, I began drawing my sketch with the tools she handed me. I about an hour I had finished my first sketch. I was so proud until I actually saw what I had drawn. It was a mess, the lines were poorly drawn and you could see the outlines of my previous attempt. "I'm no good at this," I sighed, letting my head drop against the wooden table.

"Just what are you trying to make?"

"A house." I took the paper and made it into a small ball and stuffed in a near trashcan. I took a new page and started once more. Winry sat next to me and guided me as I made the drawing, giving me good tips and helpful details about sketches.

"Why don't you try to make something more simple, like a box or a squared container?"

"NO! It has to be a house. I want to make the family house. I told myself I would do it and I'm not quitting. My father told me once that a man fights through until the bitter end. That there is no room for quitters in the great canvas of life," I said with much enthusiasm, straightening up my body.

"He sounds like a great man," she said giggling from my impression.

"I think so, but I just remember words he said. "What about your parents?"

Suddenly she became very quiet. _Have I said something wrong? _She turned around and said, "I don't remember them. Anyways, I'm going to take a bath! No funny business!" I smiled as I watched her walk away. I concentrated on my sketch once more. _This time I'll get it right!_

By the time I finished my second attempt, Winry came out of the bathroom and sat next to me again. She was wearing a plain white shirt, which was much bigger than her, with white pajama bottoms. Her golden hair was wet; she looked so beautiful I felt my heart racing. She took the new sketch and examined it carefully. "You're getting better! But you still need to fix a few things."

She sat next to me and explained everything once more. Her roommate turned of her side of the room and went to sleep. I continued drawing while Winry helped out with everything. Then she remained silent as I finished the drawing. When I finished it, I noticed she had fallen asleep on the table. I picked her up; _wow she's so light, _and set her down on her bed. I gathered my things and headed towards the door. _What am I going to tell security if they see me going out at this hour? _I checked my watch it; it was midnight. _They'll probably think I'm some kind of perverted idiot and get me suspended! Oh damn it. I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor. _I set my backpack near Winry's bed and rested my head over it. It was kind of lumpy and hard, but just the fact that I had spent all afternoon with Winry was enough to make me put up with.

When I woke up, I Winry sleeping next to me. _What the… How the…_ I got up and took my distance quickly. _The last thing I want is she thinking I'm some kind of freak._ She woke up; she walked sleepily, tripped with something and fell over me. Our eyes met, I felt my face burning red, and I couldn't stop staring into her blue eyes. I wanted to kiss her; I almost did, but I hesitated.

She jumped back and sat in front of me, I felt her eyes scanning the room for something to strike conversation with. Suddenly she saw my sketches on the small table and snatched them. Her eyes widened as she looked at the sketches happily.

"These are fantastic! Did you stay up all night making theses?"

I shocked my head. "I stayed up a few hours after you fell asleep."

"We should go into town to celebrate your progress!"

"I don't know…" _You looser this is the perfect chance. I date, a date! Loosen up you dork!_

"Come on! It'll be fun! You should loosen up, and what better place than the mall!"

I wanted to say something but couldn't. I gave her a small nod and sat on the couch as I waited for her to change. I sighed deeply as I pondered whether the following could be considered a date or not. _I wonder if she likes me… What if we could? Nah, she'll never go out with a guy like me. Hey don't kick yourself asshole! You'll never know until you try, you idiot. Right!_

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

"WHAT?" I turned around. "Naru?"

"Well?"

"You can't just… It doesn't matter, we aren't…. I…"

"What are you two up to?".

"Nothing…" I was shocked when I was Winry she looked fantastic. Her golden hair fell loosely along her back; she wore black eyeliner that enhanced her beautiful eyes. She had on a small light blue miniskirt with a white sleeveless shirt and jean jacket. This was the first time I saw her with a skirt. Since she usually wears jeans with a tee. "Wow! You look great!"

"Thanks! You ready to go?"

"Hai!" I said as I followed her out of the dorm. _This is like a dream. I've always wanted to go out with Winry but I was too shy to ask her. I didn't even have to ask and we're going out. I guess dreams really do come true. _

"Why didn't you kiss her? You fool, you know how I feel about you, I… Keitaro, why didn't you kiss me? Keitaro… Who is? I… It's nothing." Naru said as she discarded the thoughts from her mind.

There you have it, chapter one. If you liked it, good; if you loved it even better and if you can live without it, hooray!

This message has been brought to you by:

Pleasereview.inc

Kudos, Hideto-Sama

Remember Read and Review and do tell a friend


	3. C2 Coming out of the shell

**I don't own Naruto, Great Teacher Onizuka, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Inuyasha, or any anime or game that I may or may not mention. I also do not own the character Amber (whom I borrowed from friend's fanfic called Steel and Ice) **

Chapter 2

Coming out of the shell

Winry and I made our way out of the dorms and towards the town mall. Just being next to her made me feel ecstatic. I looked at her and smiled widely. _One day I'm defiantly marrying this girl. Marriage… what the hell am I thinking? _The humungous mall always impressed me. It was one of the biggest structures in the whole town. I opened the door for Winry and we stepped inside.

"Winry over here!" called a girl from the crowd. _Huh I thought this was just a date between the two of us. I guess it's not really a date then… _I sighed heavily and followed Winry, whom had run over to her friend. _Winry's friend is cute too. _

"Hello, I'm Amber. Who might you be?" asked Winry's friend. Her soft voice broke me from my trail of thoughts. "Sorry, I'm Marche," I answered uneasily. I gazed around and wondered what we were doing standing here staring at each other's faces. My question was quickly answered when Winry asked where was Al. It was then I noticed Ed, from mech. stalking the arcade with his frustrated gaze. I sensed the sudden tension in the atmosphere and decided to take a short walk.

I saw Alphonse inside the arcade and decided to play a few games myself. Al was playing a well known game called Steel and Ice, where the two alchemist Edgar Eric, known as the Full Metal Alchemist and Ember McPain, the Elemental Alchemist, teamed up against a group of strange enemies called Mucuslie in their quest to find the Atheist Stone. It was a pretty good game but I preferred something with more action like shooting games.

"Stop!" scolded Amber. Even inside the arcade you could hear the conversation heating up. "Leave me alone!" protested Ed. _Oh boy I have a feeling a big scene is about to take place. _"Kid you better make a break for it." Al turned around confused and nodded as he walked outside. I watched the scene developed from the safety of the arcade's glass wall.

(Third person POV)

"He's fifteen he can take care of himself, is not like the game is going to come alive and eat him," said Amber sarcastically. Ed kept staring at the arcade; you could tell that Amber was growing frustrated.

"Ed, we've been standing here all morning! Come on Winry let's go check on him."

The girls left toward the arcade; Ed just kept staring blankly. As the girls approached the arcaded, Al walked out and towards his brother. "Brother, what wrong with you?" he asked with a mix of anger and concerned in his voice. "I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"No you can't! I…"

Al just turned and walked away. "Come back here, I'm talking to you!" screamed Ed, causing many of the shoppers to stare at him. Al turned around and stared at his brother with tearful eyes; _how can do this to me, doesn't he understand? Everyone at school makes fun of me for having an overprotecting brother. I hate him!_

People had gathered around to see the brothers arguing. After Al disappeared behind the crowd, Ed glared at them. "This isn't a show move on people, there's nothing to see here!" he snarled. The people kept whispering and staring towards him. It was then that a single comment reached Ed's perceptive ears. "What's going on?" "Shrimp over there was anger issues."

"Alright who the hell called me SUPER MEGA SMALL SHIRMP! Come out here you coward! Suddenly he turned towards a kid about his size with a blue cap on. "It was you wasn't it?" The kid's eyes widened and he broke into a frantic run. Ed chased him around the mall, when the kid was too far away he instantly clapped his hands together but nothing happened. _Why did I?_

"Stop right there! Mall police!" shouted two huge men in blue uniforms chasing after Ed. _Damn mall police. What to do? _Ed immediately saw the huge line at the movies and hid himself amongst the gathered crowd. "Hey kid, have you seen anyone suspicious around here?" asked one of the policemen to the girl in front of Ed. The girl shocked her head and the policemen left, cursing under their breath.

"Your already on the line, so we might as well see a movie," sighed Amber. She went to check the featured films, while Winry and Marche sat in a nearby bench. Marche was smiling widely. He never had so much fun at the mall before. Winry tucked some stray bangs behind her ear and giggled softly when she saw his face. "What's with you?" she said imitating his huge smile.

"It's just I've never been happier in my life. You guys really do have a fun life," he said laughing. The pair remained silent for a moment. Winry gazed over at Ed and Amber whom where arguing in the line and then towards Marche whom still smiled truly. _He always seemed so serious in school; he was always hiding his face behind a book or just gazing around sadly. Is this really the same person? _"I… Um… I really like seeing you smile!" she blurted out, her cheeks instantly turning pink. "In school you always seemed so sad, I'm glad that you've come out of your shell," she said laughing nervously.

Marche's face was flushed. He wrapped his hands around hers. "If I've come out of my shell is because of you." He took a deep breath and gazed into her blue eyes. "Ever since I've been here, I've never had friends, I never wanted them. I always felt as if I didn't deserve them. But being with you has…"

"You might want to wrap that up for later buddy, the movie is about to start," said Ed coldly as he walked towards the glass doors of the movies. Amber stood there watching him walk away shocked. "I'm sorry he's just mad about what happened."

"He's probably right though," Marche said standing up. The threesome ran after Ed and joined him inside the movies. The movie Amber had picked was a romantic movie about two teens that fall for each other, in a world of monster were the only way to get the girl back to her world is to gather some special items that will allow her to summon a beast that would grant her three wishes.

During the movie, Ed had cooled down; he wrapped his arm around Amber and brought her close to him. As passionate or sad scenes came up, they would share a small kiss. Marche tried his hardest to concentrate on the movie but couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about what he almost said outside the movies. He was glad that Ed had stopped him before it was too late, but still he kinda of wished to know what would have happened if Ed hadn't interrupted them. _Damn it! Put your arms around her, get close to her do something you…_

Halfway through the movie, Winry's arm laced itself around his and she rested her head on his shoulders. He felt the bomb in his chest ticking loudly; he took a deep breath and loosened up, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head over hers. _Her hair smells nice. I wish this moment would…_

When the movie ended, everyone exited the theater except for the foursome. Ed and Amber got up slowly; Ed stretched his arms and legs. Winry tugged his shirt and pointed towards their friends. Winry and Marche had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Ed smiled darkly, took out his cell phone and took a picture of the two. The flash from the camera woke up the pair. Marche squinted his eyes and took his surrounding once again. Winry had stood up and was fighting Ed for the phone, but he threw it to Amber whom darted down the stair and towards the mall. Ed ran after them and Marche stayed behind, feeling completely confused. _What just happened? Why is everyone running? Oh well; if you can't beat em, join them! _

Outside Marche joined the others whom were still fighting over the phone. When they saw Marche, Ed stuffed the phone in his pocket and continued walking forward, snickering whenever he glanced at Marche or Winry. Winry just shocked her head angrily and Amber was walking a happily along Ed. "Did something happened?" he asked Winry. She shocked her head and they continued their trip around the mall.

After walking around to several stores, they walked near the food court and the mouth-watering smell of pizza filled the air. Ed stopped walking and stalked the pizza restaurant as if the god-like aroma possessed him. "I'm starving!" he screamed.

"You always are!" said Amber teasing him.

"I know, lets eat pizza!" said Ed pointing towards the restaurant near the end of the food court.

Al hid himself amongst the crowd and when he was sure his brother couldn't see him, he walked away. He went to the video game store and browsed through their newest collection, but not even that could ease his anger. Just knowing that his brother could come find him there and embarrass him again, made him furious. He checked his phone; he had not received any call from his brother. _At least he's not calling me. I better go, before he finds me here._

He walked out of the mall; he took out his cell phone again and checked the time. _It's almost twelve, there's nothing to do today. I wanted to see the new Wonderful Professor Angelica (WPA) movie. I guess I better go back home. _Before making his way to the apartment he lived with Ed and Amber, he decided to call his friend to see if there was something they could do. _Anything's better than sitting at home waiting for him to come back! _He dialed the number and waited patiently, _come on Tetsu, answer it_; his friend didn't answer. _Damn it! Ed you ruined my whole Saturday. _

Inside the apartment the hurled his keys to a table and stretched himself on the sofa. _I'm so bored! _Al got up and walked to the fridge; posted on the door was a letter from Ed reminding he had to eat a healthy dinner. He took the paper and crumpled it. _Damn It Ed; leave me alone! I love this place, but I can't stay here anymore! _He stormed into his room and gathered most of his clothes and stuffed them into a suitcase. _I'm going to go live on the school dorms again! That way Ed can't harass me anymore._

Al left his suitcase near the entrance to the boys' dorms. It had been quite a while since he visited the boys' dorms. His best friend lived with his brother in the university dorms so; he never had a reason to come here. After walking around a few times he saw the office of the person in charge of the dorms. He entered the office; the middle-aged lady greeted him politely and gestured for him to take a seat. He did as he was told and explained his whole situation to the woman.

"I'm sorry son, it's already September, all rooms are filled."

"Please could check!" pleaded Al.

The lady typed something on the computer. She looked around her desk and grabbed a folder from one of the drawers. She opened the folder and handed some paper to Al. "There is one room. Dorm Room 603 currently has one bed available.

"Thank you!" screamed Al happily as he ran to the elevator. When he arrived he knocked the door a few times, there was no response; he checked the door again, it read 603. _This is just my luck._ He checked the time again, it was already past nine, even though he was embarrassed to admit it, usually by this time he was already sound asleep on his bed. He sat down against the door and closed his eyes. _I'm just going to rest here a little._

After eating all the pizza they could muster the foursome split up; Ed and Amber headed back towards their apartment, while Winry and Marche walked back towards the dorms. Since the dorms were just a few blocks apart, they walked together along the way. The night was cold and the pair walked very close to each other. As they neared the girls' dorms thoughts of dates ending with kisses filled Marche's head.

They stopped in front of the structure and remained gazing at each other in silence. A soft drizzle fell from the dark sky. He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. "You'll get sick," he whispered when the rain intensified. "You should get going," he said sadly. She simply held on to him tighter and whispered, "Let me stay by your side just a little longer."

They remained in each other's arms for a while. Neither wanted to let the other go. They broke the hug; he took her hand and walked her to the dorm. She pecked his cheek, "Good bye!" he said happily as she entered the building. He remained motionless as he took in what had happened this whole day. He continued walking towards the boys' dorm with a huge grin on his face.

He was still dazzled by all the events that had happened today when he arrived in to his dorm. He was so dazzled that he didn't notice a boy sleeping against the door to his dorm. It was when he almost tripped with the boy's leg that he noticed his presence. _What's Al doing here? Are those dorm papers? _He bent down, picked up the kid and with great difficulty opened the door. He looked around his messy dorm room and cursed for not being more organized. Since he couldn't place Al anywhere else, he laid him down on the bed.

He walked to the other bed and began to pick up the stuff cluttered on top. He never had a roommate, so he had used the other bed as some sort of desk. Only that it wasn't organized, and he had no idea what was all that stuff cluttered there. He glanced back towards his bed. Al had thrown the sheets over his body and was sleeping soundly on the bed. _Ugh, I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight._

The next day Marche woke up, and prepared two small sandwiches from the contents of a portable fridge. He turned on the small television set and watched the Sunday morning cartoons while he ate his sandwich.

"Where am I? Marche? Is this Dorm room 603?"

"The one and only! I made you a sandwich, you interested?" He nodded and sat on the floor next to Marche. After finishing his sandwich, Al remained quietly on the floor. "You know half this room is yours, you don't have to be so nervous." He nodded. "Come on let's clean your half of the room!" _I hate cleaning…_

After working hard on the room the pair sat down on the floor. Once again he had this sulky attitude; he sighed deeply. "You're not going to make me go back to my brother, are you?" Marche stood up and searched the room for something.

"I can't, you got dorm papers, that means that you are my roommate and I can't do anything about it. But you should at least tell him where you are. He must be about to blow a fuse." Marche sat back down and handed him a phone. "Here call him!"

Meanwhile, in Ed's apartment, he was furious. Amber tried to cool him down, but she wasn't very patient, especially when Ed acted like this. Ed sat on the couch next to the phone. It finally rang, but before Ed could answer it Amber took it.

"Remember, subtle. Nicely…"

"Just give me the damn phone," he barked.

"Ah, ah, ah," scolded Amber.

"I'll be nice," he said in unconvincing tone. He answered the phone. "Where the hell are you!"

"Brother…" whispered Al.

"How dare you run away!"

Al was so scared he was about to hang the phone, but Marche gave him a menacing look and he decided not to. "I'm not a kid," he screamed back at his brother. "I'm living with Marche in his dorm room." Marche eyes widened.

"MARHCE! PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

"I think he wants to talk to you," he said handing the phone to him with a smug look. _You'll pay for this… _Marche took the phone and sat on his bed. "Hello Ed, how are ya?"

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER!"

"Nothing, your brother has dorm papers there is nothing I can do. He'll be fine."

Marche ears were ringing from Ed's screams. He didn't want to, but he just hanged the phone. He glared at Al, whom was snickering in his bed. _You'll definitely pay!_

It was Monday morning, the day of the weekly school's faculty meeting. Onizuka kicked the door open, startling most of his fellow teachers. Most of them hated him; he always came in late and did whatever he pleased. "Sorry I'm late, but I had a hell of a weekend!" He sat down in the back, stretched his legs and rested them atop a nearby desk.

Sitting nearby were fellow teachers Neji Springfield, and Jiraiya. The latter scooted his chair closer to Onizuka. They had a common interest, young girls… "So… You an all those student teacher," he whispered in a perverted manner. Onizuka gave him the thumbs up and a small pat on the back. "All in good time, my friend."

"I'll be leaving now," said Neji to his fellow teachers. "My students should be gathering around the classroom about now." The director nodded and Neji exited the meeting room. Nobody respected him at first because of his age. But in time, the ten-years-old's determination won everyone's respect and admiration. He was and all around nice guy, but he was no one's push over.

He walked towards his classroom. Just as he had predicted, most of the students had already gathered around the door. Upon seeing him the greeted him happily and some even offered to open the door for him. He handed them the keys and waited for everyone to come in. Two of his students still hadn't even noticed he arrived, Ichimura Tetsunosuke and Elric Alphonse.

"Are you really living in the dorms now?" asked Tetsu happily.

"Yeah, room 603."

"I'll go by this afternoon, kay!"

"Are you two planning on joining the rest class?" asked Neji, tapping his foot furiously.

"Sorry Sensei!" said Tetsu. _This guy doesn't act like a ten year old at all! _

Most of the school day passed uneventful. Tetsu and Al walked out of math and set a meeting outside of the school after the next period, which so happened to be the last. It was the only course that Tetsu and Al didn't take together.

Al headed for Mechanics, while Tetsu ran towards the dojo for Sword fighting. Just like Mechanics, this class had few students, but for totally different reasons. The teacher, Kyo, was a very rude and violent man. He tormented the students so much, that most of them didn't even dare to go near the dojo.

Before entering, Tetsu took off his shoes and grabbed a bokken. Inside were only the other students, Motoko Aoyama, a moody guy named Inuyasha and Sakurazaki Setsuna. Motoko and Setsuna were sparing, while Inuyasha rested on the floor; Tetsu was so bored, the only person from his class in the whole dojo was Setsuna and even though they've taken a lot of classes together they've never really spoken.

Tetsu was growing impatient. Kyo was always late and then he always made everyone stay after school hours to make up for his tardiness. Tetsu really wanted to leave early to see Al's new dorm room. "Baka-Sensei! Why does he always have to be so late? Oh look at me I'm Kyo-Sensei and I can do whatever I want cause I'm a drunk and I don't care!" he screamed furiously.

"What did you say, runt!" came a powerful voice from behind him. Tetsu turned around nervously to gazed into his sensei's crimson eyes. He was so afraid he turned pale and was sweating furiously. "I'm sorry Kyo-Sensei!" he pleaded as he bowed before him crushing his own face against the wooden floor of the dojo.

"You little bastard! Okay class is about to begin, everyone pay attention as I teach this runt a lesson. You better run!" he screamed as he took a bokken from the sword rack. Tetsu squared himself and tried to soothe himself. _I must get rid of all my fear; fighting with a sword filled with fear is the same as fighting without a sword at all. _Kyo rushed towards him without warning he swung his sword hard, but Tetsu blocked it with his and rolled out of the way. This was repeated several times, the little guy was fast but Kyo was just toying with him. "Are you just going to run away? Pathetic! All I see is fear in your eyes. You're despicable!" he spat turning around and walking away.

_Fear in your eyes… You're despicable. _"IT'S NOT OVER!" He rushed towards his sensei quickly and jumped into the air. Kyo blocked the attack with ease. He continued a series of combos against his sensei, but still he couldn't hit him. After he grew tired of blocking attacks, he found and opening and slammed his sword hard on the little guy's shoulder. "It's over," he said coldly, turning his back once more. He jumped from the floor to attacked Kyo's back, however he sent him flying with a powerful back kick. "You need to do better than that, runt."

Tetsu's body ached from the powerful kick. After catching his breath he assumed a defensive stance and waited for Kyo once more. They stopped, each locked in a battle of wits, trying to predict the other's movement. Although, Kyo just looked as if he was toying with Tetsu, he was taking him seriously. The crimson-eyed man darted towards the red hair boy. He jumped and slashed powerfully; Tetsu blocked but the impact destroyed the bokken. Kyo continued his torrent of slashes. Tetsu dodged expertly until his back was against the wall. There was no escape now. He closed his eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw Kyo's bokken on the floor.

"You can't kill our students, Kyo; we'll get fired!" said an amethyst haired man that appeared to be a woman.

"Okita-San!" exclaimed Tetsu.

"Hey Tetsu!" waved the longhaired man with a soft smile and a light giggle.

"Soji," growled Kyo.

"You two know each other?"

"Maybe," said Okita casually as he walked away.

Mech. was as dull as ever, especially because Winry wasn't there. _I wonder where Winry is. Is she all right? Maybe she doesn't want to see me again. Maybe she thinks that I got the wrong idea and is afraid that I think of her as more than a friend. _I was so sad that afternoon that I went straight towards the boys' dorms. On my way there Al approached me and asked if he could invite a friend over. _I rather sulked by my lonesome, but I have a roommate now. _"Half the apartment is yours, you can do whatever you want."

"What's wrong? You're not like this! Are you okay?"

"It's nothing…"

Al ran off, to some other place and I continued dragging my sorry ass toward my dorm. As I stared at the floor, my mind replayed everything that had happened to me during the weekend. _I guess love really is a crushing emotion. _Suddenly I bumped into someone and we both came tumbling down.

"Naru, What are you doing here?" I asked as I gather my things from the floor.

"Winry is…"

"Mad, I've ruined it. She didn't come to class. I'm going to change classes so she can take Mechanics, cause I know she loves it so much." _I bet she can even look at me and that's why she sent Naru. I'm sorry but I can't stay. I'm going to cry if I keep…_Struggling to hold down my tears I ran past her without looking back.

"But…"

As I ran away I heard her scream something to me, but I was too determined to make it to my dorm without crying in front of other people that I couldn't hear what she said.

"Oooo, what did Naru say? No one knows…. Yet…. Not even me!… Weeeee!"

Crazy author moment #1 of the many more to go. And hopefully you'll read the next chapter of this exiting adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

I **don't own Naruto, Great Teacher Onizuka, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Inuyasha, or any anime or game that I may or may not mention. I also do not own the character Amber (whom I borrowed from friend's fanfic called Steel and Ice)**

That afternoon I was bored in my small room. I sat down on the floor and waited for Al. I couldn't stop thinking about Winry. I should've let Naru talked instead of just running away like that. "Ugh!" I screamed out of frustration.

"You okay?" asked Al as he entered the room.

"I guess."

"This is Tetsu," he said as a red haired boy entered as well. "Listen his brother is going away on university thing, and he has no place to stay, so he'll be staying with us. Um, about this afternoon, Naru called me. You see, Naru is a university student, but since the dorms filled out, she couldn't find a place and had to stay in the high school girls' dorms. But since Tetsu's brother is going away for some time and Tetsu is going the stay here they've offered her the apartment and she's taken it. Winry is sick and she needs someone to take care of her. Ed and Amber are also away so Naru came here to ask if you could take care of Winry," said Al.

I fell my mouth fell, how could I be so dumb. Al was staring at me, suddenly I remembered. "Yes, I'll look after her."

"Well you have to leave now. Naru is waiting for you at the dorm."

I nodded. Once I had everything I needed I headed towards the girls dorm. Just as Al said, Naru was waiting for me outside. She handed me an envelope and headed inside to distract the lady at the desk. Like before I made my way towards the apartment I opened the envelope n the elevator, inside were a letter and a key. The letter said that everything had been arranged so that I could skip school for one week, which was just what Winry needed to rest. It stated that the doctor had given Winry a strong medicine that knocked her out, but she fought it and struggled, because she hated lying down and doing nothing. It was my job to make sure she rested as much as possible and to keep and eye on her so that she doesn't stress herself too much.

I folded the letter and stuffed it into my jacket's pocket. I opened the apartment to find Winry on the floor unconscious. She was dressed for school and had her school bag on one hand. I picked her up and placed her on her bed. I went to Naru's room, it was empty except for another letter with Winry's medications and their scheduled times. She was supposed to eat with the next medication, so I headed to the kitchen and began to cook.

"What are you doing here?" asked Winry faintly. She fell and I darted towards her and picked her up.  
"You shouldn't stress yourself like this. I'm here to take care of you so don't' worry," I said as I placed her in the couch.

"I can take care of myself!"

"I found you lying on the floor with your school bag! Besides Naru already went through a lot of trouble so that I could take care of you. Now stay right there while I finish dinner."

The tasty aroma of the miso soup filled the room. Once it was finished I poured the contents into a bowl and walked towards the couch. Using the spoon I tried to feed it to Winry; at first she was resistant, turning her head and whatnot. When she opened her mouth to complain I had to quickly push the spoon inside, making her angrier. She had taken the medication and it was already performing its toll. She was barely awake, but she had to eat a little more. I sat her on my lap and continued feeding her until she fell asleep.

I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep with her on the couch. I woke up later and placed her on her bed. Afterwards I made myself a little supper, took a quick shower and went to Naru's room to sleep. I was tired and fell quickly.

"No… Help me! Mom, Dad! Don't go… Please hold me! Hold me one last time!" The frail voice, filled with panic startled me. I went to check on her, she was tossing and turning on her bed. I placed my hand on her forehead; she had a slight fever and was sweating. "Hold me," she whispered in her sleep. I lay besides her and held her; she quickly laced her arms around me and pressed her head against my body. In my arms she calmed down and slept peacefully for the rest of the night. I was too worried at first to fall at sleep, but then I was so tired that I fell against my will.

Winry was surprised to wake up in his arms. He was still sound asleep, but his arms were wrapped around her. She started to feel secure and began to loosen up until she fell asleep in his arms once more. Some time later, he woke up. He kissed her forehead, waking her up. They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves within a strange feeling that bound them together. They got closer and closer, until their lips were inches apart. He neared her soft lips, moved completely by a mix of instinct and desire. When their lips almost brushed together, she turned and started to cough violently.

"It's time for your medicine!" said Marche realizing he had overslept. He got up quickly and fetched the medicine bottles from the kitchen and a glass of water. "Here," he said handing her the medication. "I'll make you breakfast," he said running out of the room.

They couldn't believe what had just happened. Even though he was worried about her reaction to his boldness, he wanted to kiss her. She was lost and confused, she felt the 'butterflies' in her stomach and her face was completely flushed.

After eating breakfast they sat together on the couch. For a long time, nobody spoke. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Naru, she fixed it so that I can stay here with you until you get better. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

She laughed softly. "I don't mind," she whispered as she rested her head on his shoulders. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

It was nighttime, they where getting ready to go into their respective rooms, when Winry called him. "Can you…" she hesitated. "Hold me, like last night."

He smiled and walked towards her. She was flushed and turned her face when he approached her. He kissed her cheek, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed. They talked about the school, the teachers, music and other things. After a while, Winry yawned. They lay next to each other, though they were a bit separated, but since the bed wasn't that big the space between them wasn't much. After a while he turned towards her and pulled her closer. She pressed her face against his chest; he ran his finger through her long hair. The room was silent; they didn't speak, but simply lost themselves in the presence of each other.

The week passed and Winry got better. Tetsu's brother came back and he decided to share the dorm with Naru. Tetsu decided to stay with Al and Marche was left without a room.

Monday morning, Marche came early to school. When he returned home Sunday, he found out that Tetsu was living there and that the small room wasn't enough for the three of them. After an uncomfortable night, he decided that he could no longer stay there.

He waited patiently for Ed, he knew that they weren't really friends, but he hoped Ed would help him out.

Ed and Amber held hands as they walked towards the school. She said good-bye and walked away. Ed continued walking towards said destination. When he arrived, Marche quickly approached him.

"Hey, Ed. Where's Amber?"

"She's on her way to the university."

"The university?"

"Yeah, she's one year older than me. You seemed like you where going to ask me something."

"Yeah; it seem that Al's friend is now living in our dorm room and I've run out of space. I was wondering," he stopped. "If maybe, I could take Al's room."

Ed thought about it for a while. "Sure thing!" he said. "But…" he had a dark look in his eyes. "You have to do all of Al's chores! _'That way I don't have to do them!'_ he thought to himself.

"That's all? Thanks Ed!"

"Sure thing, let's go inside and find Amber."

Later during the day, Winry waited outside the university.

"Hello," said Amber surprised to see her. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I decided to skip Mechanics. I worked on my project last week and I made a lot of progress, so I'm a bit ahead of the class. I doubt the teacher will notice my absence.

"Aren't there like four students in the class?"

"Yeah, but that teacher doesn't notice a thing."

"I assume you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Um… You know that my roommate, Naru, is going to be living in the university dorms. Well, I don't like living alone, so I was wondering… If I could take Al's old room."

"How do you know about that? Al called and said that you were really sick and that we shouldn't call you cause your roommate said that the medication made you sleep during the day."

"Marche told me, he took care of me last week."

"So, that Marche guy and you…"

"No! He just took care of me nothing happened," defended Winry, her face completely red.

"I never said anything happened; so that means something did happen."

"So can I stay?" she blurted out needing an immediate change of subject

"I guess it's okay. Al's living in the school dorms and since Al use to help a lot with the chores, and Ed just whines whenever I ask for help, I guess you could help out by staying."

"Thank you, I'll be there tonight."

On their way home, Ed and Amber stopped by for some sodas and a quick snack in a nearby coffee shop. They sat on the tables outside the shop and talked while they ate.

"I have something to tell you!" they both said.

"You first," said Ed.

"This afternoon, Winry approached me and asked if she could stay in Al's old room. I said yes, since it is empty and we do need the extra help, because you keep slacking off."

"Hey!" Ed protested.

"It's not a problem, right?"

"Well, I don't have a problem. But… Marche asked me the same thing this morning and I said okay. But it's a large room, and with two people, we'll barely have any work to do!" said Ed as he placed his hands behind his head.

Amber laughed softy, she had thought of a good insult but decided to let this one slip. Well no matter what the outcome, it's bound to be and interesting night."

"All your nights could be interesting," whispered Ed suggestively as he scooted his chair closer to her.

"That's not what I meant!" she punched his head. "Baka!"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review and tell a friend about the story and make them review!

"I wonder what'll happened to Marche and Winry and what wacky stuff will happen at this strange school… Well if you can handle the wait, I'll give you a few hints about the next chapter: Gravitation, Sadness, new problems and more craziness.


	5. Chapter 4

**o**

**I don't own Naruto, Great Teacher Onizuka, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Inuyasha, Gravitation or any anime or game that I may or may not mention. I also do not own the character Amber (whom I borrowed from friend's fanfic called Steel and Ice**)

Two weeks before Halloween, the whole school was taken on a field trip to one of the islands where a lot of Halloween festivities were held. It was a two-week trip; the students were supposed to learn as much as possible about the distinct customs, then the day after Halloween they would return home.

After a large breakfast, the students dispersed with their extra curricular teachers to a distinct educational activity. The mechanics teacher hadn't made it to the island yet; he insisted on taking his own yacht and he got lost on the way. Ed and Amber searched the hotel they were staying at, for Marche, Winry or Al, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Let's do something fun," suggested Ed.

They went back to their respective rooms and put on their bathing suits. Ed was waiting outside the hotel. He was wearing a sleeveless tee with a red boxer like bathing suit. Amber had her hair up in a bun; she had small red shorts with a white tank top.

"Where should we go?"

"Follow me; I know a good place around here."

"How?" asked Ed.

"I did research on this place once."

His mouth dropped, "What kind of class are you taking?"

"The good kind," she said as she walked through some vegetation and into a sandy road. Ed followed, taking in the beautiful scenery around them.

The tall tress covered most of the blue sky. A cool breeze rustled the leaves and a comforting shadow fell over the place. The sound of rushing water joined the melody of the wind as they neared a small river.

They stopped in a clearing, where a river ended. A small waterfall kept the crystalline water in movement. Ed quickly discarded his shirt and sandals and jumped into the water. Amber took her shirt off; she had a red bikini underneath. She sat down on a smooth rock near the water, after a while she lay down and closed her eyes. Ed approached the rock slowly; the brought his hands closed to his chest and splashed Amber.

"Hey! Come back here!" screamed Amber as jumped into the water. They splashed each other gleefully. Amber swam under Ed and pulled him underwater. When they came up for air, they gazed into their eyes. They were still holding each other; Amber brought her lips towards Ed. She kissed him, pushed him away and splashed his face.

"No fair you tricked me!" mumbled Ed as he spat the water out.

Amber was going to say something, but she stopped when she heard a small laughter. She got out of the water and walked towards where it came from. After moving a few braches, she walked towards the beach. Ed followed, he called Amber, but she shushed him.

"Look," she said pointing towards a little boy and a little girl that were playing together near the shore. They couldn't have been more than six years old, playing all alone along the shore. They built a sand castle; the boy saw a beautiful shell and gave it to the girl. She blushed lightly, walked towards him and pecked his lips; they stared at each other for a few seconds and went back to playing.

Amber was staring at them as if she was on some kind of trance. She looked pensive, walked back towards were she had left her clothes, gathered her things and walked away without saying anything. Ed called out to her, she didn't respond. He asked what was wrong but she just kept walking. He then gave up and just walked besides her in silence. Part of him wanted to scream at her; they were a couple she was supposed to trust him. But seeing how sad her expression was, he decided not to bother her.

"Morning teacher!"

The group of students sat on the sand and stared at their teacher. Yuki, whom wore his usual black suit, just stood there casually.

"I could stand here all day and waste my time trying to teach you losers to write. Instead why don't you go and write a ten page piece about anything you did or liked about this place."

The students scattered and Yuki was left all alone. He lighted a cigarette and walked through the beach as he stared blankly at the sand.

"Yuki!"

"Shouldn't you be practicing your mediocre song?" he asked coldly without stopping or turning around.

"I… Um… I… Shouldn't you be teaching a class?" asked Shuichi halfheartedly.

"Don't bother me!"

"Wait!" he screamed as he ran towards him and stopped in front of him. "I wanted to see you," he whispered as he stared at Yuki with quavering eyes.

Yuki smiled, he placed his hands on his bare shoulders. "You look cute today," he whispered as he claimed his lips.

The kendo class met during the afternoon, in a grassy area deep within the island. As usual Kyo was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha was pacing furiously, Motoko was practicing and Tetsu was rambling insults about Kyo.

"What was that runt?" asked Kyo coldly.

"You can't hurt me! Okita-San will protect me," taunted Tetsu as he stuck his tongue out to Kyo.

"I'm sorry Tetsu, but Kyo is your teacher, besides it might be fun to see you two spar again!" said Okita with his usual soft voice.

Kyo and Tetsu began their usual attack; Okita watched them for a while. "It's been a long time since I've had a good match; how about it if you two go against me?"

"I do not need a man's assistance in battle."

"Who said I was offering it!" barked Inuyasha.

Okita grabbed one of the bamboo swords and moved towards Inuyasha. He managed to evade the blow and simultaneously grab a bamboo sword. He performed a well-practiced chain attack against Okita. With great spryness, he blocked and moved towards him, standing inches in front of him.

'Damn he's quick! But from this position he can't hit me with his sword. I just have to… ugh…'

Inuyasha collapsed; Okita knew that he was too close to him to hit him with the blade so instead he sunk the handle in the mouth of Inuyasha's stomach. Motoko quickly grabbed a sword and began attacking quickly. He blocked every moved and when he saw and opening he drove his sword in.

The fight continued, until they heard a scream coming from the forest.

The warm salt water caressed her feet as she walked silently along the shore. Winry sighted and stared at the immense sea. The afternoon sun was already sinking behind the bluish water; a soft breeze rustled her hair.

"Marche." She whispered sadly; tears ran down her face and a painful memory replayed itself for the thousandth time.

"_We have to talk," said Marche, avoiding her eyes._

"_What's wrong?" she asked as she let him pull her to a more private location. _

"_I really like you, Win. Whenever I'm with you I can't think straight. I can't stop thinking about you. Whenever I see you, I want to take you into my arms and hold you forever." He blurted out; his face red, his eyes staring deeply into hers. _

"_I… I…" tears welled up in her eyes. "Time…" was all she said before running away._

An explosion went off; the pillar of black smoke expanded over the forest and towards the orange sky. Winry automatically ran towards the source of the explosion.

There was a young girl with tan skin standing near the explosion. Her face was dirty from the smoke; metal chunks were scattered over the area.

"Mecha-Tama #67!" screamed the blond girl. A metal turtle hovered over the sky and landed at her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Hi! My name is Koalla Su! Will you play with me?"

"I'm Winry Rockbell and yes I'll play."

"Oh… But I need to upgrade the Mecha-Tama."

"Mecha-Tama?" asked Winry pointing towards the metal turtle that was now hovering next to Su.

Su explained everything about the mechanical turtles to Winry. Winry said that she was quite capable with tools and followed the young girl to her 'base.'

Amber ran past me crying, I wanted to run after her, but stop when Ed past by as well. I got out of the lush area and into the sandy road. On the floor was a single red sandal, It was Amber's favorite. I took it and placed it in my back pocket.

I walked all day without a direction or a purpose just to walk. I felt sad, everything seem dull since that day. It is as she took away the colors of the world and happiness itself when she ran away. I have only seen her briefly since, I was too afraid to confront her after that, so I've been avoiding her. I would stay out until late and get to bed when I was sure she was asleep and leave before she woke up. I've been skipping mechanics, walking away when I see her in school; but, really, I just want to talk to her and spend time with her.

It was around three when I reached a strange house atop a small mountain. It was a small wooden house; it looked abandoned. I approached it carefully; I called out, there was no answer. I reached for the handled slowly…

"What do you think you're doing?" asked an old lady. She was about four feet tall, had white hair and was wearing old garments that resembled those of a witch.

"Um… I… Nothing I swear!"

"The store is this way! That's my house! You did came all this way to buy something, if not I'll have to assume you're a thief."

"I'm not a thief."

"Very well then, follow me."

I followed the old lady around the house and into a small shack behind it. She walked quickly and disappeared behind a counter. I could hear her muttering angrily as I looked around the store. Minutes later her small head popped from behind the counter.

"I have many unique items in my store, very rare indeed!" exclaimed the old lady passionately.

Most of the items weren't that special, they were odd but not exactly rare. Then I saw it… It was perfect; it was behind a glass, sparkling beautifully. I was completely drawn.

"You have an excellent taste, my young friend. This right here is very rare, unfortunately it is also very expensive." She took out a pen and piece of paper and wrote a number. My mouth fell; I could never make that kind of money. "Maybe we can make some minor adjustments." She crossed the number and wrote a smaller one.

"Thank you! I promise I'll try to get the money as soon as I can. But… I don't have a job." I sighted. "Without one, I won't be able to afford it."

"There is someone. Every morning around five, a fisherman comes to this island. He is a kind man, I'm sure he'll help if you ask him."

"Thank you!" I said as I ran out of the store. I made it down the mountain and into the beach. On my way back towards the hotel, Inuyasha called out to me. I was surprised, aside from taking a few classes together and hanging out scarcely we were not friends.

"Hello," I said casually.

"Your friends with the Elrics?"

I nodded.

"Could you tell the older one that his brother is in the hospital looking after a friend that was hurt during the class?"

"Was it Tetsu? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Kyo Sensei just knocked him out."

"Hmm… I don't remember you being the kind that does favors. What's her name?"

"Why you…" growled Inuyasha.

"Are you done yet, or are you too incompetent to perform the deed?" mocked a female voice.

"Stop pestering me!" screamed Inuyasha to Motoko, whom was standing up in a nearby hill.

"So there is a girl…"

"I'm going to crack your head open!"

Inuyasha started chasing after me, I ran as fast as I could, not daring to look back. It was the first time I had smiled since that day. After a few miles, he stopped and I headed inside the hotel and towards Ed.

Yay another chappie done! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew……. On the next chapter: Enter the kind fisherman! Proving Marche has what it takes, Amber and Marche become friends, Music teacher disaster, band practices and whole lot more!


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, Great Teacher Onizuka, Love Hina, Mahou Sensei Negima, Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Inuyasha, Gravitation or any anime or game that I may or may not mention. I also do not own the character Amber (whom I borrowed from friend's fanfic called Steel and Ice**)

Ed was pacing outside the hotel. As soon as he saw Marche he ran towards him and asked about his brother. He explained everything to him; Ed growled, his whole day had been spoiled.

"Here," he said, handing two tickets to Marche.

"What is this?"

"Tickets to an amusement park on the island. I was supposed to go with Amber…" he sighed. "But she hasn't been out of her room. Then I thought of taking Al… Just take them," he sighed as he walked back to the hotel.

Marche said thanks and headed towards the park. Along the way he saw one of his classmates sitting sadly against a tree trunk.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" asked Naruto, wiping a few tears quickly.

"Is everything alright?"

"It's fine!" he screamed as he stood up and pushed Marche backwards. His body was erect and ready to fight, but his eyes quavered and tears flowed. He sat down once more and lay against the sandy road. "I'm tired of being left out. I thought… I'm happy for them, really. It's just… I… I miss her!"

"Whom?" asked Marche sitting down besides him.

"It's so stupid! I can't even remember her name! Damn it! I just want to hold her and stare into her unique eyes, she's so shy about them, but they're beautiful."

"Sounds to me like you really like her. You know, sometimes when it hurts here," he said touching his chest. "I try do other stuff to entertain myself and that helps sooth the pain. You know I have an extra ticket to an amusement park. It's supposed to be very big and the ticket would go to waste if you don't take it."

He nodded. Marche helped him up and they headed towards the park. "Thanks…" Marche shook his head, "Don't mention it."

Inuyasha watched Marche run away; he looked back and walked towards Motoko. They had decided to train together after Okita-Sensei made a fool out of them. For the rest of the trip they were going to be staying in an old lady's house together. She said that she had no trouble renting them a room in exchange for work around the house.

"Kind lady, thank you for your patronage," said Motoko as she bowed slightly.

"No problem your room is right up there on the second floor."

Motoko went up the stairs and came rushing down. "Excuse me there's only one room!"

"Ah yes, since you're a couple I thought you wouldn't mind sharing the room."

"We're not a couple!" screamed Inuyasha as he entered the house.

"There has to be another room available."

"I'm afraid not. We'll it's late, I'm off to bed, there's a bathroom in the room and there are towels in there as well. There is another bathroom on this floor if you need it."

The lady left and the pair headed upstairs. Inuyasha took kicked off his sandals and sat down on the bed; Motoko gave him a dirty look and pushed him to the floor.

"Hey!"

"What do you think you're doing? The bed's mine!"

"There's only one bed! Where am I sleeping!"

"You'll be a good dog and sleep on the floor!"

"Why you… Fine! I rather sleep on the cold floor than next to your cold heart!"

Motoko's cold eyes were filled with tears. He noticed her change but before he could say anything, she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Inuyasha went back downstairs and used the bathroom on that floor.

He headed upstairs once more. When he opened the door to the room; Motoko was completely naked. Their eyes met and her face turned completely red. Quickly she took an object from the floor and hurled it towards the door. He closed the door and sat down against it, his face completely flushed.

"You may enter."

Motoko was on the bed and as soon as he entered she turned the other way. He tried talking to her, but she completely ignored him. He sat on the floor and kept staring at her. He tighten his fist, he wanted to screamed, he didn't understand she had insulted him too. Why was she all emotional now? He wanted to screamed at her; but…

"I'm sorry..."

The amusement park was humongous. It had a several rides, a lot of stands where you could try your luck in several games, theaters and a giant pool where a pirate show was held.

After seeing most of the park and ridding on most of the attractions, Naruto and Marche headed towards the Pirate Show attraction. It started with two boats, one clearly the pirate boat and the other a military vessel.

"Turn yourself in, pirates!" screamed a well build man, with tan skin and dark hair.

"No way!" screamed a skinny boy with a straw hat.

"Luffy what do we do" asked a green haired man with three swords around his sash.

"We fight!" screamed the straw-hat boy.

"Capt. Mako?" asked one of the navy boys.

"Take them down! Arm the cannon! I'm going there personally."

The cannonballs missed the boat and covered must of the spectators in water. Cap. Mako fired a harpoon towards their boat and used the rope to cross to over. The green haired man, named Solo drew his three swords and slashed away the rope. But the Captain hurled himself onto the boat.

"I've got you now!" he screamed slashing away at the Captain. He got up quickly and drew his own swords. One sword against three he could only parry the swordsman's attacks. "Your good, others would be dead by now."

One of the Navy men fired shot into Solo's back. When he flinched from the pain the Captain kicked him out of the boat. A blonde boy rushed towards him and kicked him continuously. "I got this Luffy, go save Solo!"

Luffy tied a long rope to the boat's mast and the other end around his waist. "I'm coming Solo." Meanwhile an orange hair lady, named Nami had sneaked into the military boat and was making off with their treasure. Before leaving she left a grenade on the lower deck; the explosion on the inside caused the boat to sink. Luffy saved Solo and the blonde guy kicked the Captain into the water.

When the show ended; later the actors joined the crowd. They began taking striking posses for the camera and signing autographs. Suddenly Marche remembered what the kind lady had told him and approached the guy named Mako.

"Excuse me. Are you a fisherman as well?"

"Sure am!" exclaimed the tan skin man proudly.

"I was wondering, if you could give me a job on your vessel?"

Mako laughed loudly. "I'm sorry kid, but the sea is a though lady. Being a fisherman isn't just about catching fish, you have to be strong enough to carry the mast and the reel the fishes in, you have to get up at one in the morning and finally win the sea's respect. Sorry kid, you're just not cut out to be a fisherman," he stated ruffling his hair.

Marche watched him walk away laughing hard as if he was some kind of joke. Now he was more determined than ever to prove himself to the fisherman. He clenched his fist and vowed that he would train until the fisherman acknowledged his strength.

It was around ten. I open the door to my room and took a bath. I put on some shorts and placed the wet towel over my bare shoulders. I sat on my bed and began checking my suitcase. Sitting in the bed next to mine was Amber. We had been assigned to share a room over the trip, though we hadn't talked that much.

She was staring blankly at the wall of the room, tears welling up in her eyes. Seeing her like that saddened me. I took the sandal from the back pocket of the jeans I had discarded and walked towards her.

I sat next to her and laced my hand over her shoulder. She instantly moved and rested her head against my shoulder. "It's okay to cry," I whispered.

I felt the warm tears running down her face and into my shoulder. I took the sandal and placed it on her lap. She took it and scanned it, unsure of what do to or say.

"I was walking around and as soon as I saw it I knew it was yours."

"Thanks," she said standing up and placing it on the floor. "It's my favorite pair."

"I know, I was with Ed when he bought it."

We remained silent staring at each other. She was sitting on her bed and I was on the small table near the television set. She tried to say something but couldn't.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Thanks, but… I want you to talk to you, if is okay?" she said in a frail voice, staring at me with the innocence of a small girl.

"Of course it's okay."

"Do you think memories are important?" she blurted out.

"It depends… Memories are part of our life, some are painful but others are wonderful. Personally I would rather remember everything in my life even if it were painful than nothing at all! But…" I stopped and stared at her quavering eyes. "Sometimes we have to stop looking back and just treasure what we have now. Amber, Amber, Amber…"

I walked towards her; she had fallen asleep. I tucked her in, set a silent alarm for one in the morning and fell asleep. I had a strange dream. Everything was dark; screams echoed, screams I recognized. They were in pain, but I couldn't see them nor help them.

I woke up when I felt the vibration in my bed. I turned the alarm off and got dressed. I walked half-asleep towards the beach with two empty buckets. After filling them up to the max with rocks I practically dragged them towards the harbor, which was easily a three hours long walk.

I arrived at the docks and asked where was Mako's boat docked every morning. I walked toward the direction they had told me and collapsed on the floor. Minutes later Mako arrived. He got out of the boat, threw a heavy net, which was filled with fishes, over his shoulders and walked to a fish factory in the harbor.

About an hour later he passed by me again and got onto his boat without saying a word. I watched him leave with anger. I struggled to get up and began making my way back to the hotel.

"Please cheer up!" begged Ryuichi Sakuma, the music teacher. "Come on, I'll give all a lolly. No… Then… How about a copy of Nittle Grasper's Greatest Songs autograph by me. What do I have to do to get you to cheer up?"

"Is no use, why even try to play in the festival, the J. Rockers while just overshadow us like the always do."

The studio doors burst opened. Onizuka entered followed by a girl with brownish hair and with a usually large set of breast. "Have no fear! GMO is here! Great Manager Onizuka!"

"Nomura!" screamed some of the kids as they went to greet their friend.

"What's Tomoko Nomura doing here?" asked one of the younger kids amazed.

"She's a student here. Onizuka-Sensei made her into a star. She tried out to join the Jissai-Rockers, but they refused her claiming that she was a jinx and that she didn't have the right image. Afterwards Onizuka-Sensei pulled some strings and made her into a star!"

"Onizuka-Sensei you're so cool!"

Finding new hope with the arrival of Nomura, the kids worked harder and harder to prepare a great band for the upcoming Music Festival. With Tomoko Nomura singing on their band there was nothing the J. Rockers could do to overshadow them.

Amber watched as he exited the room quietly. She checked her watch; it was one in the morning. He had done this every morning for the past week; today she decided to follow him. Already dressed, she exited the room and followed him closely. He ran out of the hotel and around it five times. Afterwards he darted towards the beach with to empty buckets. Near the beach there was a rocky area, there he filled the buckets with tons of rocks.

Then he ran towards the harbor. Amber hid behind some crates near to him. He started doing pushups, constantly glancing towards the sea. A boat anchored near him and Capt. Mako dragged the fish net towards the factory.

When he came out, Marche was doing squats. "Hundred and two!" he screamed painfully as he flexed downwards once more.

He stopped in front of him and rustled his hair. "Kid, you got guts. I was wrong, you may not have the body of a fisherman but you certainly got the spirit of one. Whenever you're back in town come by the harbor at one and I'll gladly take you with me."

As soon as the fisherman left, Marche collapsed. Amber quickly ran towards him placed him over her small frame and dragged him back towards one of the nearby shops in the harbor.

Yippee! On the next chapter… More Inu & Motoko scenes, Onizuka's Halloween surprise and heading back home.


End file.
